


Late at night

by swagminimeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagminimeatloaf/pseuds/swagminimeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro comes home at 2 in the morning and is wasted and fucks dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look more fanfiction... I got bored so I typed this up... enjoy...

It’s 2 in the morning, Dave is sitting in the living room watching TV and messing around with his laptop waiting for Bro to come home, he doubt he would but it was worth the wait. Suddenly the door is kicked in and Dave sits up eyes wide, was someone breaking in?! Bro stepped in Dave could smell the alcohol. Bro slammed the door behind him and stumbled to the couch. “Sup little man” His words were slurred. Dave sighs “I see you went out drinking” “Yup” Bro spaced out before suddenly kissing Dave sloppily, Dave pulls away “Cut that out!” His face a light shade of red. Bro suddenly rips Dave shirt off “Seriously dude, stop.” Bro licked up Dave’s neck and a chill ran along Dave’s spine. “Ngh..” Bro breathes in Dave’s ear, Dave can feel his face getting hot. When suddenly Bro picks Dave up and sits him in his lap. “I need you to do me a favor.” “And w-what’s that?” “Put this on” Dave takes the bag out of Bro’s hands before trying to sneak a peek. “Eh eh eh! No peeking” Dave grumbled “Fine” He gets up and changes into it and walks back out, He’s in a playboy bunny outfit. “Damn little man….” Bro was too focused staring at his ass, Dave’s face as red as can be. “I don’t like this” “I never asked you for your opinion, now come sit back down on my lap.” Dave sighs as walks over to Bro and sits in his lap shifting uncomfortably. Bro starts rubbing Dave and Dave perks up his eyes wide he’s praying that Bro doesn’t see that he’s already popped a boner. But he does,he takes that advantage and slips his hand under his thong and gropes his length. Dave lets out a soft moan Bro wiggles his eyebrows before suddenly picking Dave up and positions him to wear he’d be face to face with his dick. “You could have just asked…” Dave licks the tip hesitantly before the licks become more frequent and less hesitant. Soon Dave takes bro in half way. Bro presses his head down with no mercy and Dave chokes and gargles glaring at bro. A few seconds later and Bro releases inside of Dave’s mouth. Dave swallows what he can and the rest is shot into his face, the sensation is strange. Bro positions Dave and pulls down his thong, Dave’s face a bright tomato red. He inserts 2 fingers pumping in and out, by this point Dave’s moaning like a whore,he had no idea he was capable of doing so. Bro pulled out “Holy shit little man” Bro positioned himself in front of Dave’s entrance before slowly sliding in he pulled out slowly and made a pattern, Dave took his shades off and threw them on the coffee table, he moaned half of Bro’s name. Bro snapped his hips burying himself deeper inside of Dave. Soon Bro released himself again and collapsed Dave panting beads of sweat on his forehead. “That was fucking amazing.”

 

 

_**Thee end.** _


End file.
